


Discovery

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: New World Rising [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Discovery

Opening my eyes, I was comfortable? Aside from being tied up, that was. The man told me he changed my bandage, and kept talking. One word stuck out: ‘bit’.

I licked my lips and looked at him funny. “Bit?”

“Bit, maybe scratched. Anything like that.” He was sweating profusely.

“No, I got shot.” I told him simply, my voice quiet, and calm, despite the confusion and worry I was feeling.

“Name’s Morgan, this here’s my brother, Duane.” His hand moved towards my face. “Hey, just let me.” He assured me when I flinched. His hand moved forward again, touching my forehead. He glanced to the other man. “He’s coolin’ up. Figured fever would have kill ya by now.”

I shook my head. “I don’t think I have one.”

Next thing I know, there’s a switchblade in my face. “See this? Take a look at how sharp it is. You try anything, and I will kill you.” He threatened as I pulled my head back, pushing it into the pillow. He cut the restraints that held me to the bed and started to walk out. “Come out when you’re able.”

As I watched them walk out, I moved my hands, keeping my arms close to me.

* * *

Pulling on a soft looking throw, I made my way out of the room. Despite the fact that the dead were walking, they were eating together. It made me smile softly for a moment. There were candles set up on the table for lighting, making it look like maybe the power just went out. An awkward silence fell over the three of you as you looked around. Walking into the living room, I looked over my shoulder at him. “This place. Fred and Cindy Drake’s.”

“I never met ‘em.” Morgan told you as he stood between the dining room and the living room.

I continued moving around. “I’ve been here. This is their place.”

“It was empty when we got here.” He watched as I moved towards on of the windows to look outside, but he stopped me. “Don’t do that.” I looked over at him. “They’ll see the light. There’s more of them out there than usual. Hell, I never should have fired that gun today. Sound draws them. Now they’re all over the street.” He moved around before sitting down. “Stupid. Usin’ a gun.” He muttered. “It all happened so fast. I didn’t think.” He said simply, like he was discussing the weather.

I stared at him. “You shot that man today! You shot him. IN THE STREET! Right out front.” I didn’t raise my voice, but it was clear that I wasn’t happy with this. “A man.” I moved closer to the table.

He shook his head, looking at me. “Friend, you need glasses. It was a walker.” My eyes narrowed, trying to figure out what he was talking about. “Come on, sit down.” He started serving me something to eat after motioning to a chair. “Before you fall down. Here.”

It wasn’t until I sat down that I realized how hungry I really was. When was the last time that I had food? Grabbing my spoon, I went to dig in. I barely waited between bites, so focused on the starvation I felt.

“Hey, miss. You even know what’s going on?” He asked, giving me a curious look.

I looked over at him, a solemn look on my face. “I woke up today in the hospital.” My voice was low, my eyes looking at one of the candles, reliving it in my mind. Came home. That’s all I know.” My attention went back to the plate in front of me.

Morgan and Duane shared a look. “But, you know about the dead people, right?”

“Yeah, I saw a lot of that.”

He was shaking his head. “No. Not the ones they put down. The ones they didn’t- walkers.” His whole demeanor was serious, and it gave me the chills. My eyes looked at him, not believing. “Like the one I shot today. Cuz he woulda ripped into you.” He was so matter-of-fact about it, like it was no big deal. How used to this was he? “Tried to eat you, taken some flesh, at least. “Well, I guess this is the first you’re hearin’ it. I know how it must sound.” Yeah, it sounds fucking crazy.

“They’re out there now? In the streets?” I motioned towards the window with my head.

“Yeah.” He nodded. “They more active after dark sometimes. Maybe it’s the cool air. Or hell, maybe it’s just me firing that gun today. But, we’ll be fine- long as we stay quiet. Probably wonder off by mornin’.” He let that sink in for a moment before he continued. “But, listen. The one thing I do know- don’t you get bit. I saw your bandage, and that’s what we were afraid of. Bites kill ya. The fever, burns you out. But then, after awhile, ya come back.”

“Seen it happen.” Duane said, making me look up at him. He looked down, and I could tell it was personal.

The rest of the meal was spent in silence. Very few words were uttered in that time. It felt more like we were mourning for those lost, for the life that once was, and for the life that could have been. My mind was on overdrive, thinking of my family.

Later on, we were in the living room, each set up somewhat comfortably. My legs were out in front of me as I sat on a mattress on the floor. My eyes starting at a spot on the wall, not even truly seeing it.

“Dean.” It was the first word that had been spoken in some time. “Who’s he? You, uh, you said his name today.”

“My brother. Oldest brother, actually.” I told him.

“You ask her?” Duane glanced at Morgan.

He laughed. “Got a little bet goin’. Your gun shot. My brother said you’re a bank robber.” We both laughed. 

I started to shift. “Yeah, that’s me.” I chuckled. “Wrong place, wrong time. Dean and I were out for some late night snacks. It all happened to fast. One minute we’re standing in line to pay, the next there was panic. I felt pain- like a fire, and my brother’s voice sounding far away. The next thing I know, I’m waking up in the hospital.”

Moments later, car sirens were going off, causing Duane to panic. “It’s all good, I’m here. It’s nothing.” He assured him. “One of them must have bumped a car. I could tell that he was trying to convince himself of that, as well.

“You sure?” I asked, worried as I moved to get up.

“Happened once before.” He explained, but that didn’t ease my mind any. “Went off a few minutes.” I pulled the throw around me some more. Both of us moved towards the noise quietly. “Get the light, Duane.” Morgan said, not looking towards him. Duane reached over to the lantern next to him, and I got the other that was in the room.

Morgan looked through a slit in the curtains, trying to see what was going on. “It’s the blue one down the street. Same one as last time. I think we’re okay.” Morgan moved, letting me get closer. I looked at the car, and then my eyes traveled over all the walkers. They had been sisters, brothers, mothers, fathers, friends…and now they were this.

“Noise. Won’t it bring more of them?” I asked, my eyes never leaving the street.

“Nothin’ we can do about it now.” Morgan told me. “Just have to wait ‘em out ‘til mornin’.”

Duane gasped. “She’s here.” He breathed.

“Don’t look. Get away from the windows.” Morgan said urgently to Duane. Who was ‘she’? “I said go. Go on!” Duane rushed to the bed, sobbing. Morgan moved away from the window to comfort him.

Finally, I moved away after watching the unknown woman. Moving to the door, I wanted to keep watching her, curious, so I looked through the peep hole. Very slowly, she moved up the few steps to the front porch. Her eyes darted around, as though looking for something. My heart hammered in my chest, being so close to one. She shocked me when her eyes locked on the peep hole, and I felt like she saw me.

Her head moved and she glanced at the door handle, giving it a turn as another walker moved behind her. My eyes traveled to look at the door knob. I would have thought that they would be too stupid for this. Thankfully, Morgan had the door boarded up pretty well. I backed up, wanting to be as far as her as I could. Sitting back down, I calmed my breathing.

“She, uh, she died in the other room on that bed in there.” You could tell he was trying to be strong for Duane, holding back the tears that were just below the surface. “There ain’t nothing I could do about it. That fever, man. Her skin gave off heat like a furnace.” He took a breath, his voice wavering. “I shoulda put her down, man. I shoulda put her down!” The guilt was weighing on him. Eating at him. “You know what? I just didn’t have it in me.” Who would? Who wouldn’t have a tough time shooting someone they loved? Even in this situation. He wiped tears from his face and I felt for him. “That’s our mom!”

I slept in a real bed that night, not that it was much better. Just for the simple fact that I knew we were surrounded by the dead. Loved ones, friends. My mind kept thinking to my own friends and family, an ache growing as I didn’t know what became of them. Your brothers, and father, were fighters. They were tough, but did that help them? Or did it become their downfall?


End file.
